


Double Standards

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, First Meetings, Hollywood, Light Angst, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity is a young actress trying to be taken seriously in Hollywood. Oliver is her Oscar winning boyfriend. Everything is peachy keen for them... that is until their sex tape gets released.





	1. Leaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [[x](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/159733831637/arnbrosia-give-me-the-hollywood-it-couple-whos)]

“Dinah, what the hell am I going to do?” Felicity asked as she slid lower in her chair.

Her publicist sighed heavily, “We’re going to have to do some damage control, obviously. It’s going to take some work. Right now, I suggest not being active on social media.”

Felicity was already pulling out her phone, “Why?”

She opened up her twitter only to be met with a barrage of disgusting hate messages. Everything from strangers calling her a slut to mothers accusing her of being a bad role model. It wasn’t fair! She didn’t want to be anyone’s role model. If she did, she would still be on Disney. As it were, she was trying to break into more adult films. She was twenty-four, for Pete’s sake. She wanted to be taken serious and not seen as this wholesome good girl from the down the street. Well, now she wasn’t, but this was not how she wanted it to happen. 

“Like I said, stay off of Twitter,” Dinah said, “Have you spoken to Oliver?”

Felicity shook her head, “How’s he doing?”

Dinah scoffed, “He’ll be fine. Most of the news outlets are raving about how attractive he is.”

Her lip started to quiver. Of course. Of course he was going to be fine. How did she know that Oliver wasn’t the one to leak the damn sex tape. It was doing wonders to bolster his image. No, that wasn’t fair either. She couldn’t blame him when she didn’t know the facts. Besides, she really liked him. They hadn’t been dating for too long, but he treated her like an adult. Hollywood set their sights on them almost immediately. The sweet Disney girl with the recent Oscar winning actor. Oliver was known for those action films, blood, guts, glory, and sex. But in the last year he’d taken a turn. Took on a serious role and showed everyone that he was more than just blood and abs. That’s what she wanted to do, but now she was screwed.

“Why on earth did you make a sex tape, Felicity?” Dinah put her elbows on her desk.

“Because it was fun! I wasn’t thinking…. I wasn’t thinking anyone would ever see it besides us. I shouldn’t have to be worrying about these things!” she exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door.

“Ms. Drake?” her assistant peeked her head in.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Queen is here.”

Dinah sighed again, “Let him in.”

Felicity looked to her, “Why?”

“You need to talk to him,” she said, “There’s no point in avoiding problems.”

Oliver walked in, looking worried.

“Ten minutes,” Dinah said before leaving the room.

“You didn’t do this did you?” Felicity asked as she stood up.

“What?” Oliver frowned deeply, “No, my phone was hacked. I swear. I would never do this to you.”

She looked into his eyes and somehow knew that he was telling the truth, “Whoever did this is the biggest asshole.”

Her lip started to quiver again. God dammit, she didn’t want to cry, but it felt like her entire life was ruined. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, despite her efforts.

“I know,” he cupped her cheeks, “And I’m so sorry,” he wiped at the tears.

“Have you seen what they’re saying about me?”

“Felicity,” he let out a soft breath, “You know they are full of shit.”

“Even the people talking about your…” she glanced down quickly.

His hands moved down to her shoulders, “Yes,” she gave him a look, “I mean it. This double standard bullshit... it’s not fair to you at all.”

“So you are more than just a pretty face,” she mumbled.

He gave a soft chuckle, “I had some help from my sister,” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Felicity let out a long sigh. This was nowhere near over, but at least she had Oliver by her side.

“Alright, lovebirds,” Dinah came back inside, “We need to get down to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just a oneshot, but let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	2. Screw the After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were a few requests for how they met.... so, here we go.

“Great job out there.”

“Thanks,” Oliver smiled wide and shook the hand of yet another impressed colleague.

Following his Oscar win the previous year, he took home another Golden Globe for his most recent role in a dramatic film. It didn’t get as much fanfare as the first, but he wasn’t worried in the least. He was breaking into the more serious roles and it was only going to get better from there.

He picked up a glass of champagne and made his way through the party. His eyes fell on a young woman. She wore a gorgeous red dress with gold floral designs all the way up. Her hair pinned up, but still had a few loose curls that hung in her face. She was stunning to say the least. Felicity Smoak. He had never met her before that night, but she was the one that presented his award to him. She giggled nervously as she handed it to him. It was the sweetest thing.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said as he took a few steps closer.

“Oh, hello Mr. Queen,” she smiled up at him, “You can call me Felicity.”

She had this air of innocence to her. Definitely young and unjaded compared to his thirty years, a good ten of those being spent in Hollywood.

“Oliver,” he took her hand into his, “It’s a pleasure,” he kissed her hand gently.

He cranked up the charm to eleven as he lifted his hand and caught her gaze. Her eyes went wide and a blush filled her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she mumbled before taking a large gulp of her own champagne.

He raised a brow and stood up straight.

“Listen,” she said, seeming to find her courage, “If you only came over here to.. to charm the skirt off of me then…”

His own eyes went wide, “What?”

“I know I’m not of your… status and the only awards I have are Teen Choice and a Radio Disney Music Award, but… I’m not here to screw around,” her hand gripped onto her champagne flute, shaking just slightly.

He sucked in a deep breath. His reputation for being somewhat of a womanizer was biting him in the ass again. He was trying to be a more mature person. With his serious movie roles, he was also letting go of his party habits. Oliver grew bored of the same thing over and over again. It was so easy to get lost in the Hollywood idea of fun, parties, women, alcohol, and drug use, but he was over it. He was thirty years old, dammit, he wanted everyone to see him for the man he was. Getting movie roles was the easy part, shedding his party boy persona was a little bit harder.

“I’m sorry,” he said without any hesitation, “That’s not why I came over here.”

She looked at him with an unbelieving gaze.

“I swear,” he held up his hands in surrender, “I think you’re really cute… and gorgeous, but I just want to talk to you.”

“The hand kissing?”

“Old habits die hard,” he mumbled.

She let out a slow breath, “Okay.”

“How about I take you somewhere else?”

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Not my place,” he promised, “I know this little place… it’s a diner, they have the best burgers.”

“Food,” she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, “The tiny h'orderves they have here are so… they’re good, but I’m starving.”

He chuckled. Yep, she as cute as a freaking button. Oliver led her out of the party and towards the back. It would be easier to sneak out that way and avoid as many paps as they could. He meant it when he said he just wanted to talk to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to end up on the front page of some tabloid because of him.

He hailed a cab for them and opened the door for her.

“Woah,” the cab driver said. He opened his mouth to respond, but the driver continued, “My daughter loves you,” he said, looking at Felicity.

Felicity giggled, “That’s so sweet! Would you like a picture?”

The man nodded enthusiastically.

Oliver just sat back, amused with the scene before him, and kind of happy it wasn’t him for once. Felicity leaned forward between the seats and smiled wide as the drive took a photo of them. She waited and watched as he sent the photo to his daughter. The next thing he knew the phone was ringing with a FaceTime message. A screaming girl on the phone and both Felicity and the man laughing.

“Hi sweetie,” Felicity waved.

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how sweet and genuine she was. He’d scene younger stars before that played the role of sweetheart well, but it was rarely real. It probably had something to do with being viewed that way for so long, so he didn’t really judge.

The driver managed to calm his daughter and get off the phone. He didn’t really mind that it took a couple minutes. Felicity leaned back into the seat and let out a puff of air. They were quiet for the rest of the ride, with the driver breaking the silence with a few questions for Felicity, but soon they were at the diner.

“Sorry about that,” she said as they left the cab, “That literally never happens.”

“I doubt that,” he said, opening the door for her, “But I don’t mind.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “More often than not it’s little girls running up to me for a quick picture.”

There were some stares as they stepped into the diner. This time he knew that a good portion of them were for him. There weren’t even that many people in the diner, but he had a feeling that they had been watching the Golden Globes on the television, that hung behind the counter, not too long ago. He wondered if they were going to get to have a quiet night without going to one of their places.

They sat down in a booth in the corner of the restaurant and waited all of five seconds for a waitress to appear. It was obvious that she was trying not to stare as she shakily sat down two menus.

“Is there anything I can get you two to drink?” her voice shook as much as her hands.

“Coffee, please,” Felicity said.

“Diet coke,” he gave her a charming grin.

For a second he thought the poor girl was going to pass out. She scribbled down on her notepad quickly and ran off just as fast.

“That was almost cruel,” Felicity chided.

“I’m innocent,” he said with a laugh.

“We both know that is not true,” she returned his laugh.

The waitress brought them their drinks before running off again. Felicity shook her head and opened up her menu. He watched for a moment. She might have started out the night angry with him, but things seemed better now. At least she was comfortable. There was a part of him, if he was being honest, that wouldn’t minded if the night went a different direction. Yes, he wanted to be a better person, but she was just such a gorgeous and sexy woman. He was content with what they were doing, though.

“So, you said the best burgers, huh?” she looked up at him.

He nodded, “When my mom is in town we come here just for the burgers.”

She licked her perfectly plump, ruby red lips.

They ordered their burgers, Felicity’s without cheese, both with a side of onion rings.

“At least I know there won’t be any kissing tonight,” she joked, “Unless you like the taste of onion mouth.”

He snorted, “Not particularly.”

“Why did you want to take me to dinner?” she asked, suddenly serious.

“To talk to you,” he said, “I told you that.”

“I know you did, but….” she trailed off and shook her head, “All I did was say your name and hand you an award and now,” she made a vague gesture with her hands.

He blinked a couple of times. It was true, that was the extent of their first meeting, but there was something about her that interested him.

“Well, you were an amazing presenter, and funny,” he smiled, “There’s just… something about you that I like and I want to figure out what it is.”

A blush burned her cheeks again. “You think that rambling mess was funny… in a good way?”

“Adorable too,” he smiled wide.

“I think you want me as red as my dress,” she waved her hand at him and turned her head.

“It is a good color on you.”

She shook her head, “There’s that charm again.”

“It’s kind of hard to turn off,” he joked.

“Thank you for toning down the cheese, though,” she teased him.

Their eyes met across the table for a moment. She was the first one to pull her gaze away and turn her attention to her coffee. Felicity dumped about three packets of sugar into it before stirring her spoon. She lifted the metal utensil to her lips and sucked it clean. He swallowed hard.

Oliver shook his thoughts away and decided to focus on her and asking her questions. “Where are you from?” he asked.

“Las Vegas, Nevada,” she said as she set her coffee cup down, “Came here and started working at Disney when I was 19,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Oliver had never seen the show she was in, but he was curious about it now. He asked her a few more questions, both trading information about themselves, and actually enjoying the conversation. She was so sweet and bright. A shining light in a bleak town. He hoped that she never lost it.

They were only interrupted when their food was brought out. As soon as the waitress had run back to the kitchen, Felicity picked up her huge burger.

“This thing is bigger than my head,” she said.

“You can cut it in half,” he teased.

She gave a dramatic gasp, “Do I look like a weenie to you?”

He laughed, “Nope, definitely not.”

She bit into it and practically moaned. “So good,” she said with her mouthful.

Oliver grinned.

“Worth coming all the way out here,” she spoke again after she swallowed.

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	3. The Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frankly, i forgot this fic existed until a couple days ago |: but here we are again and with some smutty smut smut that was requested _a lot_.
> 
> and I hope y’all enjoyed this little fic. It was a fun au!

Felicity flopped back onto Oliver’s bed. Her body was wet, her bikini sticking to her skin. She and Oliver had just come back inside from his hot tub. In her hand she held her phone, recording herself as she inched closer to Oliver. He was wet, glistening with water. The droplets were enticing, calling to her, and taunting her with the way they sat so perfectly on his rippling muscles. They trailed downward to his swim shorts, which hung loosely on his hips. She could see that perfect v-shape, god she wanted to put her mouth all over him.

With a smirk, she leaned in and licked up his chest, teasing a nipple along the way.

He groaned softly and moved to steal a kiss.

She giggled dropping her phone.

“You know,” he said, picking it up, “If you wanted to make a tape you should have just said so.”

A blush burned her cheeks.

“Although, I usually like to use something a little nicer,” he smirked.

They had been dating for several months and she was head over heels for this guy. He was amazing in a million different ways. Oliver treated her like the adult she was instead of the kid she portrayed on television for so long, even then she was playing a teenager. She could be serious with him, but she could also have fun.

But a sex tape was a whole new ballgame.

“Oh, Felicity… I was only kidding,” he kissed her forehead, “You look like a deer caught in the headlights.”

She huffed, “I do not,” she tried not to pout, “I’ve just never done that before….. and you have.”

Yeah, she was pouting.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “Yes, I have. With previous girlfriends.”

“Do you have any of the tapes?” Why the hell did she ask that?

He frowned, “No…. I delete the copies after we break up.”

For some reason she found that comforting.

“Do they have copies?”

“Only if they asked for one.”

“Has anyone?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

She deflated.

“Felicity, those girls… they’re in the past. I’m with you right now and if you wanted to I would be happy to make a tape with you. I think it’s fun…. and sexy. If you never want to do it that’s okay too.”

She didn’t want to be the only girl he dated that didn’t want to make a video, but she also didn’t want that to be the only reason they made a sex tape. No, she wanted to make a tape because it was fun and sexy. Because she was so into Oliver and she wanted to do something she’d never done before. Ex-girlfriends were not her concern. Oliver was her boyfriend now. He wanted to have fun and she did too.

“Let’s do it,” she said.

“Wh-what?” he stammered, “Are you sure?”

“If I let myself spend forever thinking about it, I’m going to go back and forth and I may never make an actual decision. But I’m an adult. I can make these decisions. I want to do this,” she looked him in the eyes, “I mean it. I want to be with you and make a slutty video.”

He snorted.

“And maybe I want to put all of your other videos to shame.”

His brows went up.

“You know I am not that innocent Disney girl, Oliver Queen.”

His eyes darkened, “Prove it.”

“Get the camera.”

She watched him slide off the bed with an amazing grace. He grabbed a cute little digital camera and set it up at the edge of the bed.

“I can already tell that I’m going to be downloading this onto my phone later,” he muttered as he steadied the tripod.

As soon as the red light was on, she scooted towards him. He knelt on the bed. Most of the water had dried from his body, which was somewhat disappointing, but it didn’t deter her from wanting to put her mouth all over him.

“I have been wanting to do this all night,” she whispered.

She pressed her lips to his chest, while her hands dipped down to his shorts. Her fingers teased the hem as she nipped and sucked at his flesh. She moved lower and lower down his body, not caring if she left marks across his chest or abs.

Felicity felt an ache building between her legs. A rush of wetness signaled her arousal building further.

She tugged down his shorts and took his hardening cock into her hand. Her tongue flicked out across his tip as she stroked him to complete hardness.

“Fuck,” he let his hand rest on the top of her head.

When he was hard and throbbing in her hand, she leaned up a little further and wrapped her lips around his tip. She could taste the saltiness of his precum on her tongue. Gripping his hip with one hand, she began taking more of him into her mouth. She sucked him roughly and bobbed her head against him. Oliver slid further and further down her throat.

“Oh god,” he gave a strangled moan.

She was so wet, aching for him to fill her. With a loud pop, she pulled off of him. She didn’t explain, but turned around, giving him her ass and pussy.

“Fuck me.”

“Gladly,” he tore her bikini off her body and tossed it away, “Fuck…. you’re so wet.”

“Oliver…. please…. I need to be filled.”

“Shit,” he gripped her hips and slid his cock between her folds.

He turned them just slightly so the camera could see his cock going in and out of her pussy. The wet sound of their bodies meeting over and over filled the room. Panting breath and moans accompanied it.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

He snaked his hand around, finding her throbbing clit and rubbing it in quick circles. The ache continued to build until she thought she might explode. Her walls clenched around his member and her thighs quaked.

“Fu-uck!” she gasped.

He moaned her name as his movements became erratic. His thrusts slowed when he came down from his own climax. She slumped forward, panting heavily, but she wasn’t anywhere near done yet. When he slipped out of her, she turned around, tossing away her bikini top. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

“That felt so good,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Mhmm,” his hand moved between her legs, gliding up her body and towards her breasts, “Your mouth… and your pussy are amazing,” he groaned, squeezing her breast.

Oliver slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. His hand massaged her chest for several moments before moving back downward. He slipped his hand between her legs again. This time he dragged his fingers through her slit, collecting their cum on his fingers.

She moaned into his mouth.

He dipped his fingers into her pussy. Slowly, he pumped them in and out, curling when he reached deep inside.

She felt a jolt of pleasure each time he curled his fingers. He brushed against her g-spot, making her moan even louder. She rolled her hips into his hand.

“Fuck, yes!” she arched her back as she trembled again.

A wave of pleasure washed over her, more intense than the first. Sweat had begun to form across her skin, but she didn’t care.

“Not done yet are you?” he asked as she came down.

“No way,” she sucked in a deep breath.

“Good,” he smirked, dropping her onto the bed.

She plopped back, her head hitting the pillow. He shifted down between her legs. Oh god, this man was going to kill her.

“Wait,” she scrambled up.

He raised a brow.

“I just wanted to make an adjustment,” she tilted the camera upward, so it was facing the large mirror on his ceiling.

He smirked, “I like the way you think.”

Oliver was getting hard again, but he apparently wasn’t thinking about that. He spread her legs wide for the camera before diving in. He licked along her folds, not caring about their intermingling cum. It was so sexy. He licked all the way up to her clit, taking the sensitive nub into his mouth. She gasped loudly as he sucked roughly. Her body could hardly take this kind of ravaging, but it felt amazing too.

Just as she thought he was going to push her into another orgasm, he pulled back. She was almost relieved.

He smirked again, watching her pant beneath him. Oliver stroked his cock and leaned back in. He slid his length between her legs and with one quick thrust filled her again. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their bodies moved together in a fast pace. Each time they threatened to push each other over the edge they slowed down, pushing their orgasms away. Again and again. They did this for what seemed like an eternity until both were dripping with sweat and aching for that sweet release.

“Oliver, oh god…” she whined.

This time she really did feel as if she were going to explode. Her body ached in a way she could barely describe. She _needed_ to cum. The intensity between her legs was something she had never felt before. Fuck, Oliver was something else.

He thrust into her quickly, finally pushing her over the edge.

She whipped her head back, arching her back, and let out a scream that she thought couldn’t have possibly come from her throat. Her walls clenched and a flood of warm liquid splashed against his thighs. Pleasure buzzed through her body. An electric pulsing. Warm and euphoric.

Oliver had followed her orgasm soon after, but she couldn’t say she noticed. Not really. Her head was swimming. Every ounce of energy zapped out of her. She knew he was coming down because he was leaning over her, panting as much as she was.

“How’s that for Disney princess,” she practically slurred.

He laughed, resting his head against her shoulder.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, kissing the side of his head.

“Very,” he mumbled, “I’m definitely watching this later.”

She giggled sleepily, “Only if I can watch it with you.”

“After you shower and sleep,” he leaned back and pecked her lips.

“Okay,” she forced her body to move, though she felt like lead.

The bed was a mess, but then again so was her body. She felt so good neither mattered. Leaning forward, she tilted the camera back down and gave it a wink before shutting it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
